1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp, and in particular to an improved LED lamp with adjustable illuminating angle.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) are used in many applications such as lamps, flat screen displays and devices to provide illumination. LED are small, inexpensive, lower power, long used life, etc., so more and more LED with different capabilities are being developed.
Generally, the LEDs are aligned on a circuit board to form an LED module, and the LEDs of the LED lamp having great illuminative range. However, the conventional lamp module has following disadvantages. Firstly, the height of the lamp posts are different when the street lamp being used in different illuminating situations, the LEDs of the lamp module may only illuminate single direction for the reason of limited emitting angle, then the brightness in the illuminating range are uneven when the lamp module engaged with lamp posts in different height. Secondly, the lamp module may maintain different angles relative to the ground, which may also impact the uniformity of the brightness in the illuminating range.
In order to overcome the above problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his delicate researches and expert experiences.